


Your Everything

by DailyDoseOfMG



Category: Mewgulf, TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Feelings, Good Boy, Gulf Kanawut - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mew Suppasit - Freeform, MewGulf - Freeform, Needy Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Standalone, gulf kanawut traipipattanapong - Freeform, mew suppasit jongcheveevat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDoseOfMG/pseuds/DailyDoseOfMG
Summary: Gulf confesses to Mew.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 16
Kudos: 420





	Your Everything

**_Gulf_ **

_I’m outside._ I texted, adrenaline and nerves making my hand quiver around my phone. It felt like I stood there waiting endlessly, the late-night hour pressing in on me along with the heat left over from the day.

Even though time dragged on, I know it was barely a minute before he materialized out of the darkness inside, reaching out and pulling open the wide, glass door.

“Yai Nong?” Mew’s voice was low and heavy with concern. Even though there was barely any light I noted the worry in the set of his jaw and felt the way his eyes scoured over me, searching for whatever reason brought me here.

Near crippling anxiety had me stuffing my hands into my pockets and shifting from one foot to the other. “I’m sorry I didn’t call first,” I mumbled, shyness taking over the bravado I felt before.

I felt his warmth before noticing how close he was when the older man stepped out of the house closer to me. His long, thick fingers wrapped around mine, offering a gentle squeeze. “You never have to call.”

My fingers clutched his instantly, taking the lifeline he offered so easily. I envied that in him. His ability to give affection so freely, the way words seemed easy for him to find.

Gently he asked, “What’s wrong? Tell me what brings you here ten minutes before curfew.”

My heart beat so erratically and a low buzzing sound filled my head. “I-” I sucked in a trembling breath.

The backs of his knuckles grazed the underside of my chin, gently lifting my face so his luminous eyes could search mine. “Tell me what you need from me.”

My tummy somersaulted _. Everything. I need it all._

“Do you trust me?” the words rushed out, tumbling over each other as if they were well aware I might lose my nerve.

P’Mew’s eyes never left mine and the weight of them was deliciously unsettling. The weight of the deep chocolate stare gave me courage. “Yes. I do.”

Feeling myself swallow, I gave a brief, concise nod. “You know I’m not good with words, Khun Phi, can I show you instead?”

“Show me what?”

“What I want. What I feel.”

His fingertips were gentle when he brushed the hair back out of my eyes, drifting down to ghost them across my cheekbone. My eyelids felt heavy and I marveled at how the simplest caress could affect me so deeply.

Suddenly the warm night air felt cooler, the space around me empty. Blinking, I noticed he’d stepped back toward the house, leaving the dark to close around me.

“Nong,” he beckoned gently.

I looked up.

His hand was extended toward me, palm up. “Come. Show me.”

Holding hands, we said nothing as he led me deeper into the house, maneuvering through the dim room without any trouble at all. I’d been here so many times the room was familiar to me. It was easy to make out the shapes of the flatscreen hanging on the wall, the console table sitting beneath it and the coffee table in front of us. To the side was a large cabinet that housed all of P’Mew’s games and figurines, including the handmade elephant I’d gifted him.

I still recall the first time he’d shown me where he proudly displayed the crudely made creation alongside toys that cost so much money, as if the monetary value didn’t matter at all, just the fact I’d made it with him in mind.

A gentle tug on my hand reminded me I was still standing there, spacing out as I often did. P’Mew was already on the sofa, and I did what came naturally, climbing into his lap.

The knowledge of what I was about to do overwhelmed me. His intoxicating scent and warm temperature were equally assaulting.

_You’ve come this far, don’t turn back!_ I gave myself a mini pep-talk. _But what if he rejects you? What if you ruin everything you share?_

I couldn’t lose this. Him. It was true I’d lived far more years without him that with, but those were all hazy now and sometimes I wondered how I’d managed for so long without his reassuring presence.

I was scared. No. Terrified. He was my best friend. My mentor. The one my eyes always looked for in every room. Was I being selfish? Was reaching for more going to upset the delicate balance it seemed our relationship depended on?

A low gasp shuddered my lungs, a sudden burning sensation tightening my chest. Dampness bunched at the corners of my eyes and I squeezed them shut, trying to deny the emotion.

“Easy now,” the familiar voice soothed. Cupping a hand around my nape, he pulled me down and I all but collapsed into his chest. Pressing my face into the crook of his neck, I struggled to breathe easily.

The fingers at the back of my neck, slid up into my hair, kneading lightly at the back of my head while his other hand trailed reassuringly up and down along my spine.

“Take your time, Yai Nong, I’ve got you.”

“Don’t ever let go.” I whispered against his skin, the words coming out as almost a sigh.

The slightest tremor moved through the man holding me, making me brave. Pushing up, I stared into his eyes, my own still humid. His hand still cupping the back of my neck slid around so his thumb could catch a tear I hadn’t realized had fallen.

Tension crackled around us, it was always there but right now it was more. Maybe it was the quiet of the home, the lack of lighting in the space or the fact my need for the man under me was so strong I could no longer shove it down.

It was now or never, and I would choose now. Despite the almost defiant way I decided to go for what I wanted, I moved slow. Our eyes locked and held as I inched forward, bringing us so close I felt the softness of his breath fanning over my lips.

The sound of his thick swallow made my balls tingle and my teeth sank into my lower lip because the sensation was so wicked.

P’Mew’s eyes flared, ripping away from mine to stare at the lip I was currently abusing with my teeth. Releasing the plump flesh I knew he liked, the tip of my tongue darted out to dampen the area.

Desire stole every other emotion in those exotic eyes, blowing out his pupils and making me feel powerful. Half an inch, a handful of centimeters is all that needed to disappear.

The moment my lips caressed his, every muscle in his body tensed. Lifting a shaking hand, I grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt, anchoring myself close in case he tried to pull away.

He didn’t.

Tentatively, I laid my lips over his more firmly, sighing in the back of my throat because it had been so long.

I’d missed this. _Him_. Pulling back on set and during rehearsals had been equivalent to torture. I wanted more. My hands slid against either side of his neck, gliding so they could encircle him and pull him close.

Abruptly, P’Mew pulled back, the back of his head nearly hitting the cushions. A whole host of emotions played across his features. Fear. Confusion. Desire.

“Trust me,” I reminded, letting my fingers slip into the hair at the base of his neck.

He gave in without a word, without even a movement. It was something I felt and it was a so intoxicating.

When he suckled my top lip into his mouth, working over the sweet flesh I arched against him, offering up my body weight and him taking it without hesitation.

My fingertips massaged into his scalp as our lips moved together in perfect rhythm, exploring each other’s mouths with freedom we hadn’t known before. I discovered he liked to nip at my lips, then soothe out the spot with his wide tongue. I discovered I liked the action, moaning wantonly in appreciation, hoping he would know I wanted more.

Our kiss was not neat, it wasn’t pretty or scripted. Instead we were sloppy and wet, lips sliding everywhere, smacking sounds filling the silence along intermittent ragged breathing when we were forced to separate for air.

Gripping his shoulder, I kissed to the corner of his now-swollen lips and then across his jaw. There was a hint of stubble that tickled my lips and delighted my senses, so I brushed against it again. A groan vibrated the back of his throat when I licked over his earlobe then sucked it gently between my lips.

His hips rocked upward, bringing his rigid hard-on right up against mine.

I forgot I was kissing him. I forgot where I was.

My forehead fell into his shoulder as my body shuddered and shook, my hips answering his earlier call by thrusting against him.

“Nong,” P’Mew’s voice was low and deep, a tone I realized I hadn’t heard before. It was a tone I wanted to hear again.

I tried to rock against him once more, but strong fingers dug into my hips, stalling my movements. A helpless little whine ripped from my throat as I pushed closer to him.

“Nong, we have to stop.”

My head was heavy, my entire body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. When my eyes finally settled on his face, desire nearly made me double over once more.

He was beautiful. Wide, hazy eyes. Swollen, slick lips. Pink cheeks and messy hair. Khun Phi was always a picture of neatness, a man who was always put together.

But right now?

Right now, he was unraveled.

I dove back toward his mouth, but my lips brushed his cheek. Sitting back, I pouted, wondering why he turned his head. “You said I could show you.”

His head rolled on the cushion, heavy lidded eyes met mine. “This is what you want to show me?”

Slowly, I shook my head. “There’s more.”

“More,” he echoed.

The way he was positioned back against the couch, the way I was straddling his lap gave me perfect access. Bending my head, I pressed a lingering kiss against his heart.

His t-shirt was soft, but I wished it wasn’t between us. His heart beat so heavily I felt it against my lips and quietly, I smiled.

I felt rather than saw his arms lift like they would encircle me, but their weight never came. Pushing up, I saw them hovering over me, like he was scared to grab me, like he was yet again stopping himself from taking what he really wanted.

His internal battle had been waging a long time, he tried to hide it, but we were connected and I knew.

He jolted when I grasped the hem of his t-shirt, but didn’t stop me when I bunched it up pushing until the wide expanse of his smooth chest was exposed.

Leaning down I kissed over his heart again. Both of us sighed the second my lips made contact with his skin.

Without lifting my head I kissed across his pecks, and circled his already erect nipple with my tongue before moving down the taunt abs I so admired.

Suddenly, his hand fisted in my hair, my head was tugged (gently) back. Our stares collided.

“You want me?” he rasped.

“Yes.” I answered.

“Don’t play with my emotions, Nong.” Naked pain flashed through his previously lustful stare.

Reaching up, my hand covered his, tugging it out of my hair so I could crawl back up his body until our stares were even. “I would never do that, Khun Phi.”

“I don’t do casual sex,”

I nodded feeling my cheeks pinken. “Good, because I want more.”

He sucked in a breath.

“You said to tell you what I wanted. I want you. I want us.”

His hands came back to my hips. “Maybe now. But tomorrow you might feel different.”

When he started to lift me off, I bore down. Both of us groaned, both of us still painfully hard. “I’ve felt like this a long time, P’Mew. I’ve done nothing but think about it, to make sure that I’m sure. That’s why I’m here. I knew you wouldn’t cross that line unless I made it perfectly clear what I wanted. And I’m so bad at words,” I leaned closer, my stiff cock brushing against his. “I want to show you instead.”

Fingertips bit into the sides of my hips so deep I knew there would be bruises tomorrow. My Khun Phi was a man of great control… but also of great passion. It was where his hot temper came from.

I knew once his control slipped, our passion would be impossible to contain.

“Alright, baby boy, show me.” The way he growled those words made me whimper.

Crawling down his body, I slid onto the floor between the coffee table and the couch, hitting my knees in front of him. Sliding my wide hands up the inside of his legs, I pushed so there was enough room for me to fit between his knees.

The way he watched made me tremble, my hands so unsteady I couldn’t get the button undone on his jeans. Carefully, he pushed my hand aside and had the fabric open in seconds.

I’d felt his erection more than once. It happened on set while we were filming a lot. But this was the first time I would get to see it uncovered, this was the first time I would feel its girth and length against my palm.

Though he was still covered by his boxers, I wrapped my hand around him, giving him a gentle pump. His head dropped back against the couch and from my position on the floor all I could see were the strong lines of his jaw.

Bravely, my fingers delved under the waistband, brushing over the swollen head making him twitch. Drawing the fabric down enough, I freed his dick, raking my eyes over the one part of him I had felt but not seen.

It was impressive, just like everything else about him. Circling my thumb and finger around the base, my other hand stroked him firmly. His skin was smooth and warm, the tip already glistening with evidence of his desire.

I wanted so badly to lean forward and taste him, to lick over his tip and taste his unique flavor. I was scared. I’d never done this before. What if I didn’t please him? What if he was disappointed by my lack of experience?

Peeking up at him, I noted the way his head was thrown back and the way his chest rose and fell with uneven breaths.

Pushing aside all doubt, my lips wrapped around him and sank down.

His low moan floated over head and encouraged me on. Settling into a rhythm I sucked and stroked, twirled my tongue around his throbbing head.

Suddenly, I felt hands slide under my arms and lift. In one swift movement, P’Mew stood, lifting me off the floor, my legs automatically wound around his waist. I was still rock hard and I couldn’t help but rock against his midsection, mewling with want.

“Someone is very needy,” he whispered, the words brushing against my ear and making the base of my neck tingle.

I made a sound, burrowing into his neck. He carried me through the dark house, like I weighed nothing at all, moving stealthily despite the bulk of my tall frame.

The second we were in his room, my back hit the closed door, body pinned above the floor by his impressive strength.

He was everywhere. His large body surrounding mine, scent heady and thick inside his room. I’d imagined this a thousand times, but nothing had prepared me for how incredibly overwhelming he was to me. At how much my body hummed with his closeness. 

“Mew,” I whimpered, completely taken over by desire.

His lips were on mine without delay, kissing, sucking and turning me completely boneless. By the time my back hit the cool sheets on his bed, I was completely naked, but I had no memory of being stripped of my clothes.

Mew’s gaze was intense and dark when he crawled over my body, his wide shoulders blocking out everything but him.

Automatically, my legs spread, making room for him, inviting him close.

“Nong,” he beckoned.

I smiled, I loved the sound of his voice.

“Yai Nong,” he called again, this time authority rang through causing my attention to snap up.

“Good boy,” he crooned, stroking my face making my eyelids droop.

“Ah, ah,” he gently scolded, withdrawing his hand and making my eyes return to his. “This is going to change everything between us. There’s no going back. Are you sure?”

I nodded.

“Gulf,” he commanded, no sweet tone of term of endearment added to my name.

My eyes flared.

“Are you sure I’m what you want?”

It was the easiest question I’d ever been asked. “I’m sure. I want you, Mew. I want to be by your side for a long time.”

“ _Mine_.” He growled, diving into my neck.

Moaning, I offered him all the access he could want as pleasure and pain mingled into a seductive cocktail with every love bite and hickey he left behind. I looked forward to seeing the marks, I wanted to see his ownership marking my skin in every possible way.

I’d been the one to show up here, I’d been the one to make the first move but it was P’Mew who was now in control. I relished giving it up to him, I trusted him more than anyone and knew that with him I would always be safe.

He lavished attention on every part of me, the combination of his tongue, lips and teeth were a deadly combination. My nipples had never been sensitive before, but the second he attacked jolts of electricity nearly electrocuted all the nerves in my body. I called his name, arching up off the mattress, getting as close to him as I could get, silently asking him to suck deeper, in which he obliged.

I was a writhing mess by the time he moved down, tongue encircling my belly button and tracing the happy trail down my pelvis. His stubbled chin grazed over my painfully hard erection and I nearly jolted off the bed.

His throaty laugh dripped of sex and it teased me even as one strong arm wrapped over my hips, pinning me down on the bed. His mouth was wet and warm, and if he hadn’t been holding me down I would have shot of the bed the minute his lips drew me deep.

Sensation after sensation rippled through me, my lower stomach muscles were so tight they hurt but I begged brokenly for more.

“I’ll give you everything you need,” he promised before gobbling me up again, my weeping tip meeting the back of his throat.

Gasping, my hands fisted in the comforter on either side of my hips. He held my length deep in his throat and hummed, sending vibrations all the way into my balls.

His head lifted, releasing my cock, cool night air brushed over the wet flesh. I tried to clutch him back, but I was too weak, lying there in pieces with no hope of putting myself back together.

Then P’Mew was there, licking away tears I didn’t know were on my cheeks and kissing me tenderly with the kind of affection only he knew how to give.

“You’re so good for me.” He murmured, nuzzling the area just behind my ear. “So responsive underneath me.”

Clutching at his shoulders, I rotated between pulling him closer and pushing him back. “Please give me more.”

With hazy eyes I watched him pull out a bottle of lube and a foil packet. The jeans he was still wearing disappeared to the floor and his thumbs hooked beneath the waistband of his boxers. Pausing just briefly, he met my eyes, asking once more if this is what I truly wanted.

I nodded, holding out a hand, unable to endure the distance between us.

With graceful movements he was over me again and our rigid dicks were nestled together, the both of us moving together while we both leaked and smeared our skin.

He kissed me again while his hand traveled between my legs, brushing his finger over my tight hole. A low smacking sound filled the room when I pulled my mouth away and moaned, the new sensation was scary and exciting all at once.

“You can’t be too loud, baby. Not tonight.”

In reply, I moved against him, causing his finger to rub me again.

“Naughty,” P’Mew chuckled, nipping at my jaw,

“More.” I begged.

My lover was generous with the lube, creating so much warm slip that, I felt like I was dripping by the time his finger came back to my hole.

“If you want me to stop, at any time, I will.”

“I don’t want you to stop.” I panted, wiggling.

He pushed, his finger moving past the tight ring of muscle. At first my body tensed with the intrusion but all I had to do was crack open my eyes and look at the man I was allowing into my body.

“Mew,” I whispered, voice strained.

Holding his finger still, he glanced up, worry in his eyes.

“No one has ever been inside me before.” I told him.

Eyes and nostrils both flared, and ownership took over him, including the pulsing air. His finger slipped deeper and I couldn’t think anymore.

He moved slow at first, careful but teasing. I felt my body relax around him and melted into the bed. New sensation assaulted me when he drew my still hard dick into his mouth, sucking with renewed passion.

A second finger filled me and began scissoring my tight hole, stretching my walls to make room for the man I loved.

Yes, _loved_.

I loved P’Mew and I had for a long time.

Any fear I had was long gone, replaced only by the feel of his fingers moving in and out of me and the love bites he sank into my thigh.

“No one will ever love you like I do,” he said, three fingers deep as he moved up my body to stare down.

“Daddy,” I whispered, moving against his fingers.

Need spiked in his eyes and he did this thing with his fingers making bliss rock over my entire body.

I arched up, moaning. I had no idea… no idea it would feel like this.

“Say it again.” He ground out.

“Daddy,”

He hit the bundle of nerves in me again as a reward and a choked sound strangled my throat. His fingers left me and I shivered and shook. I watched him roll on the rubber and coat himself with lube until he was nearly dripping.

Settling between my legs, his wide hands pushed my thighs wide, and the tip of his steely cock met my entrance.

Pleasure tinged with pain overruled my body when he pushed in. Grabbing his shoulders, I clung to him, anchoring myself. Every muscle in his body trembled. A fine sheen of sweat covered his skin and the breathing beside my ear was ragged.

I realized then how much he was giving, how he was doing everything in his power to make sure he didn’t hurt me, to make sure my first time with a man was bliss.

I wanted that for him, too. I was too far gone to do much, but I could offer him release.

“Move,” I whispered, “move inside me.”

A broken cry left his lips and his hips began to move. Pleasure unlike anything I’d ever felt before overcame me. All that existed was this man moving inside me, expertly hitting that secret sweet spot deep within. I felt my hole clutching around his girth, squeezing him tightly as my own cock throbbed with need without even being touched.

“Please, let me come,” I begged, eyes rolling back in my head.

A large, veiny hand wrapped around my dick and pumped as he buried himself so deep inside me I felt his balls against my ass.

My mouth opened but no sound came out, my hips rocked as the most powerful orgasm I’d ever known ripped through my entire body. White juice spurted out of my tip, splashing my stomach and coating Mew’s hand. He continued to pump me, milking more orgasm onto my belly.

Just when I thought I was spent, he thrust up again, abusing that sensitive spot and another stream of cum shot out across my chest.

Surprised my eyes flew to his, almost scared at the intensity of my release.

He smiled softly, leaning down to brush a kiss against my lips. “That’s a good boy. _My_ good boy.”

I couldn’t speak. My eyes were watery and his praise made me feel like I might cry.

He kissed me again, gently laying my spent dick against my belly and rocking his hips again. He was still rock hard, his cock still filling me up completely.

“Can you take more?” he murmured.

I nodded.

He moved swiftly, with precision like he already learned my body and how he best fit inside. I felt the tightening of his muscles, saw the way his eyes flashed and with the last bit of energy I possessed I bore down, making his mouth fall open.

I felt his dick throb with his release and though he wore a rubber, I felt the heat of his cum and relished it inside me.

P’Mew collapsed over me, still balancing his weight so he didn’t crush me. Unhappy with that arrangement, I wrapped my arms around his sweaty torso and pulled him down completely, reveling in the weight and feel of him.

“You’re a good boy, too.” I whispered after words could form.

His deep chuckled rumbled against my neck making me smile.

When he lifted his head my heart turned over because his hair was askew, his cheeks were flushed and his pupils were still dilated. The swollen plumpness to his lips and the satisfaction on every line in his face was almost as good as the massive orgasm I’d just experienced. Almost.

“I’m not ready to leave you yet,” he said, almost shy.

My hole clenched around him. “Stay as long as you want, Phi.”

Tenderness filled his gaze and he brushed the hair off my damp forehead. “Did I hurt you very much?”

I shook my head. “If there was any pain at the start it was totally eclipsed by pleasure.”

“I thought you said you weren’t good with words.”

“I guess you inspired me.”

“You really want me,” he whispered, almost in awe.

Palming the side of his face, I stared deep into his eyes. “I really want you, Phi. I want to be your everything because that’s who you are to me.”

“Your everything?” he echoed, emotion filling his throat.

I nodded. “My everything.”

“You’ve been my everything from almost the very beginning.” He confided, his voice laced with pain. “It scared the hell out of me. _You_ scared the hell out of me. I tried so hard to hold it back,”

Pressing a finger against his lips, I soothed, “Shh. I know. That’s why I came to you. That’s why I had to show you.”

“My everything,” he vowed, brushing his fingertips over my cheekbone. “I’m never going to let you go.”

“Thank you for trusting me, Phi.” I whispered, warmth making my heart expand.

A loud sound somewhere in the house made me tense. A low _meowww_ interrupted the moment making my eyes shoot open. Confusion was disorienting and then the brightly painted walls broke into my reality.

_Shiaa!_ I sat up, the blanket falling to my waist as I blinked, gazing around my bedroom. The room was dark, the house quiet except for naughty Ju causing trouble somewhere nearby.

It was all a dream.

Lifting the blanket I looked beneath, toward my semi-hard dick and feeling the wetness on the inside of my shorts.

_Shiaa!_ How old was I? Far too old to be having wet dreams.

A shaky breath shook my lungs. Rubbing my hands over my face I tumbled back into the dream, to the feelings that had been so real… _so right_.

The dreams were getting more vivid. More insistent.

I couldn’t go on like this. I had to tell Phi. I had to confess. I wanted him so badly I couldn’t even sleep.

Next to the framed photo of us on my nightstand, I glanced at the clock. I had an hour until curfew. If I hurried I could make it to his house.

I changed clothes in the dark, grabbed my phone, called a car and rushed outside to wait. The entire ride to the Jongcheveevat estate I relived that dream over and over again.

I would make that dream our reality. We’d been moving slowly, but I’d had enough. I couldn’t wait anymore.

The second I got there, I texted. _I’m outside._ Adrenaline and nerves making my hand quiver around my phone.

“Yai Nong?” Mew appeared, his voice was low and heavy with concern.

He was dressed in the exact same jeans and t-shirt he’d been wearing in my dream.

“Do you trust me?” I blurted out.

His eyes were steady and sure when he replied. “Yes. I do.”

Feeling myself swallow, I gave a brief, concise nod. “You know I’m not good with words, Khun Phi, can I show you instead?”

“Show me what?”

“What I want. What I feel.”

His fingertips were gentle when he brushed the hair back out of my eyes, drifting down to ghost them across my cheekbone. My eyelids felt heavy and I marveled at how the simplest caress could affect me so deeply.

His hand extended between us, palm up. “Come. Show me.”

Glancing between his offered hand and the man I so badly wanted, giddiness danced inside me. This wasn’t a dream. This was real.

My hand slid into his and together we went inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it. Also, this fic is unedited so please forgive any errors and mistakes.


End file.
